Middle Age Crazy: Season 2, Episode 10 part 2
by nothingtolose18
Summary: Oneshot. When Stephanie thinks that DJ and Michelle get more attention than her, she plans to marry Harry and run away with him. You saw all that on tv. What you didn't see was how Steph still secretly feels left out. A sick day with her dad helps her feel better!


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Full House. Dude, wish I did, though!**

**A/N: This story takes place after the 'Middle Age Crazy' episode in season 2, where Steph feels that she is being ignored in favor of DJ and Michelle. I'd say Michelle is 2, Steph is 7, and DJ is 12.. I think? Also, I tried to talk / think how Steph would feel/speak at this age. Hope it's okay!  
**

Stephanie was in bed, trying to sleep. Sadly, the peace she desired would just _not_ come. She tossed, she turned, she moaned, and she groaned, until she woke up DJ, who threatened to kick her out of the house if she wouldn't just be quiet already.

She was thinking about the events of that day. Stephanie had been feeling left out all day. Michelle was the baby; she was the cute one, the one who caught her father's and uncles' attention, and the one who needed the most taking care of. Stephanie had once been the baby, but now she wasn't. Michelle had taken that away from her.

DJ was her father's oldest child, his precious first-born. She was a golden child, getting good grades, paving the way for how her sisters ought to behave after her. Stephanie loved DJ, and looked up to her, but still; sometimes she felt as though DJ had it easy, because she was the big girl of the three of them. She got to stay up later, and to do things that Stephanie was sure she'd _never _get away with!

Well, quite frankly, Stephanie was sick of it. Sure, the people of the house had told her they'd loved her, but what else _could_ they do? They wouldn't tell her to her face that she was useless.

DJ the eldest, Michelle the baby; where did that leave Steph? She had no idea. She wished her marriage with Harry had worked out. It was too bad his mom was making meatloaf that night.

Sighing loudly, she turned over again and yawned loudly. The sound obviously woke up DJ, who glared at her with sleepy eyes and muttered, "Steph, cut it out!"

"Okay, okay!" Stephanie cried, turning over one last time before laying completely still. "How rude," she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that," DJ warned, already almost back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first thing that Stephanie was aware of when she woke up that morning was that her belly was aching. The next thing she knew, she felt like she was about to throw up_ everywhere!_ The little girl quickly sprinted to the bathroom, which luckily no one was occupying.

"Daaaaa-_aaaaaaaaaad_" DJ yelled downstairs. "Stephanie just got sick!"

Danny rushed upstairs to where his middle daughter lay on the floor of the bathroom, looking ghastly pale and weak.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Danny demanded, worried.

"Nothing," Stephanie said meekly, trying to get up. "Really Daddy, it's nothing. See, I'm all better!" She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Oh, Steph," Danny fretted, bending down and picking her up. He brought her back to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. "I'm afraid you can't go to school today, honey."

"That's okay!" Stephanie chirped, feeling better already.

"Dad, maybe I shouldn't go, either," DJ suggested from her place on the bed. "I mean, it's probably contagious and all, and I might have it..."

"Nice try, Deej, but you're going," Danny said with a laugh, never taking his eyes off Stephanie. "Steph, how do you feel now? I'll get you a bucket and a glass of water..." He left to get the supplies, dragging a very reluctant DJ with him.

"I guess you're leaving now, Daddy," Stephanie said morosely, as Danny came back into the room with the things. "I figured you would. It's okay."

"Honey, I -" he was about to say that he didn't want to go to work, but something stopped him. Maybe he really _could_ take the day off to be with her.

"I'll be right back," he finally promised, kissing her on the cheek before heading downstairs to call Becky. He didn't think she'd mind, especially when she heard that Stephanie was sick, but he still wanted to be sure.

Stephanie watched him leave sadly, like a puppy being abandoned by its owner. She knew that this was his chance to leave now. Uncle Jesse, or Joey, would have to watch her today. Or maybe they'd all leave her here by herself. And she sick, at that! A lone tear trickled down her cheek.

As predicted, Becky had no problems with doing the show by herself that day, and told Danny to give Stephanie a kiss for her. Danny hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble with his boss, but ... right now he thought his little girl needed him more than Wake Up, San Francisco did.

He ran back upstairs to find Stephanie crying in her bed, as though she'd just lost her best friend. "Steph, what's wrong?" Danny demanded.

"Daddy! You came back!" she cried, her smile lighting up the room. "I thought you were going to leave me."

"Baby, I'll never leave you," Danny promised, sitting on the bed next to her and kissing her on the top of the head. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here. I promise."

"Even now?" she questioned, sitting up in bed and looking at him with too bright eyes. She looked like she was running a fever, now. "Even when I'm sick and I might get sick on you?"

"_Especially_ now," Danny corrected her, giving her hand a squeeze. "I don't care if I catch the sickness from you. I'd rather be sick myself than leave you like this. I love you, Stephanie, and don't ever forget that, okay honey?"

"Kay, Daddy," she whispered, lying back. She realized that she'd been worrying needlessly for nothing and so then, sleep came easily.


End file.
